Fairytale
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: MoonlitWinter Shipping! Infinity Collet had always found comfort in fairytales, but what if she begins to see a real chivalrous knight in shining armor- will she admit her feelings? SONGFIC- featuring Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat. ONESHOT!


Fairytale

Summary: MoonlitWinter Shipping! Infinity Collet had always found comfort in fairytales, but what if she begins to see a real chivalrous knight in shining armor- will she admit her feelings? SONGFIC- featuring Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat.

A/N: I was searching everywhere for a song that could fit this couple but nothing seemed to fit- until this one. That said the usual rules apply- listen to the song while reading, read and review- no flames please!

Disclaimer: I own Infinity Cassandra Collet and this story itself- everything else belongs to their respected owners.

XFairytaleX

Ever since she was young, when the young girl of five years stumbled upon an old book of stories, she had been fascinated with fairytales. Her amethyst eyes stared at pages printed words and black and white pictures; legends of pretty girls, locked away under a cruel mistresses of control and envy until a strong man would come and whisk her off to her happily ever after. Unlike most young people her age- she actually related to these maidens, those who were trapped in lives that weren't their own. Constricted to her room, she longed for freedom- for a prince to come to her rescue, for a blessed knight in shining armor.

It was a childhood dream she clutched for hope- when all around her came crumbling down, she remembered that child and that book, the book that gave her will again.

That little girl had grown up now, but fairytales still lingered in the back of her mind- especially the image of the valiant knight. To her it had been the typical vague nice guy, who was noble and fair. The young one hadn't put any details physically because she hadn't known any boys; she didn't know what she found attractive. Older now, Infinity saw something good in anyone she met, however her mind drifted toward a certain male in particular…

Zane.

After she found out his… formation, she didn't know what to expect from him. Part of her feared he would act differently around her since she knew about him. However, her doubts never became real- for his gentlemanly attitude never waned, if anything it grew. In her presence he was always light, honest, caring and polite; teaching her things she never experienced before.

**I don't know but...**

**I think I maybe **

**Fallin' for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'til I...**

**Know you better**

She believed the word was chivalry- for being a Nindroid he was the perfect example of the foreign way, long lost to the past centuries. When they were together, alone or with friends, she experienced a feeling of liveliness she had never before. It was a sensation of utopia-that the world would be at peace and no worry could pierce her conscious. She was eternally grateful for his companionship, more than he could ever know.

**I am trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to…**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeeling...**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

It didn't occur to her until recently that she could have been developing romantic feelings for the white ninja of ice. She had been walking by the kitchen one day, eyes glued to a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _(a dangerous habit she was not proud to have formed), when humming from the nearby room distracted her. Zane was inside, adorned in a pink apron, coking away at what she assumed would be that eve's supper, wonderful aromas of herbs wafting to her nose and making it twitch in arousal. He was happy it seemed, a small unknowing smile on his lips, unbeknown to him he was being watched.

Something about him was different to her- even though she was sure there was nothing new. These new emotions molded a shy smile on her mouth as her book rested on her breast. It was as if she was seeing him in a whole new perspective- a whole new light. She hurried by, not wanting him to catcher prying violet eyes, book still near her chest; her hands could feel her heart speed up its rhythmic beats.

**I've been spending all my, time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do-**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my, life and now I found ya**

**I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you...**

**I'm falling for you...**

Another time- she was helping clean the table from dinner. Collecting several pieces of china from the table, she failed to see the two blonde trouble-makers run by her, probably to hide from whatever childish prank they decided to commit. Forced off balance, she closed her eyes and waited for her frame to hit the ground and the sound of plate- shattering nearby. Before this could happen, she was caught, a strong arm wrapped around her back keeping her at a 45 degree angle from the floor. Her purple eyes opening to see Zane smoothing cached each plate with his other free hand, stacking them neatly as his eyes met hers.

"Are you alright?" His question directed to her body in question, still stiff from the impending pain.

**As I'm standing here and you hold my hand**

**Pull me towards you and we start to dance**

**All around us **

**I see nobody, here in silence**

**It's just you and me**

For a while Infinity didn't say anything, just marveling at how his platinum hair was pin straight as if it was laughing in the face of gravity. His eyes were a handsome shade of ice blue- close to opaqueness in all their luster in the dim light. She had never stopped to consider how beautiful they were; how she liked them so much.

**I'm trying..**

**Not to tell you..**

**But I want to-**

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeeling...**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

**I've been spending all my, time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you **

**I've been waiting all my, life**

**And now I found ya**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you...**

**I'm fallin' for you...**

Holding that image of devoted knight in her mind, Infinity allowed her imagination to give those eyes to the knight who rescued her in her dreams- eyes of ice that didn't chill but warmed her very soul. It was ironic now that she considered it- the ninja of ice had the ability to cause warmth to flood her body. Her heart pounded with his touch- firm yet gentle simultaneously. Whenever he was near she had this desire to tell him her feelings, to confess her thoughts about him every second of the day.

**Ooh, I just can't take it…**

**My heart is racing…**

**Emotions keep spilling out...**

However, her shy manner kept her pink lips shut. Too scared to see what his reaction would be to her inner thoughts- part of her wondered if this was how he felt before he told her his secret.

**I've been spending all my, time**

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do-**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

If he noticed all the little things she did, if he dreamed of her eyes- if he dreamed of her at all. If he could love anyone at all-

**I've been waiting all my, life and now I found ya**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you...**

**I'm fallin' for you...**

She had never guessed in a million years she would meet someone like him, or have feelings this strong about what he thought of her. Modesty may have held her back from ever knowing the truth to her questions, but the reassurance that he was her companion seemed to satisfy her inner balance.

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I can't stop thinking about it**

**I want you all around me**

**And now I just can't hide it**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I can't stop thinking about it**

**I want you all around me**

**And now I just can't hide it**

**I think I'm fallin' for you...**

**I'm fallin' for you...**

So for now, she settled for her dreams, where she could say all she wanted with courage in her heart. Where her white knight would speak of his dreams of her sparkling eyes and flourishing lips, how he felt about her was the same.

**Ooohhh**

**Ooh no no**

**Oooooohhhhh**

Until a time comes, otherwise, she was content with that fantasy- just as the young girl was content with the faded pages of a book of fairytales to escape reality.

Until she would admit- she had fallen head over heels for the ninja named Zane.

**Oooh, I'm falling' for ya**

XFairytaleX

I am really pleased with how this came out. ZaneXInfinity shippers this is for you! Please Read and Review!

-Phoenix


End file.
